Family Crime!
by Zombie-Killjoy
Summary: 'It was hard to believe that only 30 seconds ago I had be laughing and messing around with Butch' Jessie's sister, Autumn, is at the base with her elder sibling. In this first story she tells us how she feels about being at the base.


**A/N** **Ok, this story introduces my character Autumn as Jessie's Sister, (Hence the name) and is a bit short. Reviews would be really helpful, constructive criticism is welcome, so please enjoy my story**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and the characters featured (Excluding Autumn and Winter) are not OCC'S. Beta-read by Reliastion**

_I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Autumn Crystal Musashi, but call me Autumn. I'm 13 years old, which, if I do say so myself, is a pretty young age for a Team Rocket field agent. Oh, and if you haven't already guessed, I'm Jessie's sister. I do look quite a bit like Jessie- but unlike her, I don't spend all of our funds on hairspray! No, I let my magenta hair flow back naturally, thank you very much~! Well, anyway, this is my introduction done, but you'll find out more about me as the story goes on..._

"Oh, so that's what the smell is, _Biff!" _I run over to him, and it's obvious I'm teasing him just to get a reaction. The Team Rocket base is quite bleak and simple, but I do my best to lighten the place up, even if most of it is with my bad humour and excitable ways. Butch turns around to face me and chuckles a bit. "I told 'ya before, Autumn, -t's Butch!" I'm one of the only people who can deliberately call him the wrong name and get away with it, but I hardly get to see Butch, seeing as his partner, Cassidy, is my sisters worst enemy.

"So, where 'ya been, kiddo, kissing 'ya boyfriend?" He smirks at me, If he's trying to anger me- unfortunately, it's working... "I TOLD YOU, KISSING WINTER UNDER THE MISTLETOE MEANT NOTHING! IT'S A CHRISTMAS TRADITION!" I glare at Butch fiercely, trying to be intimidating, but to be honest a 13 year old trying to scare a 17 year old just doesn't work, (unless that 17 year is James, in which case it's extremely easy). "So you sayin' 'ya haven't kissed him since?" He smirks again... ugh, I hate it when he knows what I've been doing... but, look... Yeah... we've kissed a few times... but...they don't mean anything...do they~?

"Yeah.. Well you date Cass-" I can't even finish my comeback, and even though it's really bad, I still have the right to finish it- but Blondie spots us, meaning I have to restrain in fear of my life... yeah, that sounds weak, but Cassidy can be worse than Jessie if she gets mad, and trust me, you don't want to see that~!

Cassidy walks towards us, stopping when she is next to Butch, her hand lightly on her hip. The thing I don't like about Cassidy is that she thinks she's way better than she actually is. She imagines herself as this amazing team rocket field agent who's stolen so many Pokémon... but saying that, she has helped me out of a few tight spots... perhaps she's not all bad. My opinion of her is greatly influenced by my sister though, who is constantly going on about how she's' so stuck up!' and how 'her and her partner Botch are such failures!' Yeah, Jessie, because we're so much better. I mean, it's not like we follow a 10 year old kid for a FREAKING PIKACHU!

I put on a false smile and look over at Cassidy-irritatingly, her pigtails are in perfect condition (as usual), not a single strand of hair out of place. She must use the same amount of hair spray as Jessie~! To be perfectly honest I don't see this whole fuss about hair. I mean, seriously? Who's going to go 'You have perfect hair, we must give you our Pokemon!'. And the boys are just as bad, James constantly making sure his hair is shiny and styled to a T. I just really don't get it...

Butch and I exchange quick glances, and the sudden awkward silence is enough to make anybody feel uncomfortable. I'm finding it hard to believe that just 30 seconds ago I had been laughing and messing around with Butch, not even thinking about Team Rocket and all the jobs I have to do. "Cassidy..." I say, giving a small nod of acknowledgement before seizing the opportunity and speeding off to the lift.

I push the button and give a sigh of relief as soon as Cassidy is out of sight. I honestly don't know how Butch puts up with her- She can make a room fall silent with a single glare... as I just witnessed for the millionth time. Come to think of it, I don't know how James puts up with Jessie, she's such a drama queen and she always is bossing us-especially him-around.

The lift arrives on the fourth floor and I walk to Room 406 and swipe myself in. Inside I find Jessie and James poring over disguises for our newest plot. "So, James, are you wearing a dress? You seem to love doing that!" I laugh at my own awful joke, before getting a sharp elbow in the ribs from James, who is blushing bright red: "I do not enjoy it, it's for the success of the team"

I sit there and ponder if we have ever succeeded. I come to a swift conclusion, no, and begin contemplating if we ever will. Well, I know one thing, and one thing alone. And this is the thing that keeps me going through all these missions:

_These guys are my friends. We'll always be there each for other, through thick and thin, and we'll help each other out-no matter what. We've had so many memories, good and bad, and we don't care what happens, we always get back up on our feet and keep trying. We've shared laughter, tears, sadness and joy. We've had our rare victories and countless failed attempts, but one day, we're going to do something... Something big, something amazing, something world-changing, and then we will no longer be be the laughings stocks of Team Rocket... we'll be the best... the very best... _


End file.
